The manufacture of articles formed of webs that require some reinforcement to withstand forces experienced during use are known. In many cases, reinforcement is simply provided over the entire substrate or web. Such approaches can, however, add cost and weight to the web, as well as stiffness over the entire surface of the web—even in those areas that do not require reinforcement. Furthermore, reinforcing layers that are coextensive with the web may also reduce its breathability.
To address some of these issues, smaller pieces of reinforcing materials may be attached to a web or substrate in selected areas that require reinforcement. The handling and attachment of such discrete pieces can, however, be problematic, by potentially reducing throughput, causing waste (where the discrete pieces are not securely attached), requiring precise registration or location on the web, requiring the use of adhesives or other bonding agents, etc. The discrete pieces may also present relatively sharp that may be the source of irritation or discomfort. The irritation or discomfort can be exacerbated because the reinforcing pieces are typically located on the surface of the substrate.